The End
by malko050987
Summary: A silly fic about the end of Britain. Harry and Voldemort, immortal and powerful, start something by mistake, and it destroys them. And all Britain.


The blast of magic sent Harry flying through the air, eventually crashing several hundred yards from the conflict area. He plowed into the ground, and was over ten feet deep before he stopped. With a maniacal grin, he used a sleeve to wipe the blood from his bitten lip, and pointed his wand at the ground underneath him.

A split second later, he was once again airborne, going back to Voldemort. His eyes were narrowed in calculation, mouth set in a determined grimace that hinted at madness. The impression was only enhanced by his bleeding lip, his only wound.

Before he reached Voldemort's actual location, he felt another huge blast of magic forming, and he quickly summoned his own magic, preparing to counter the blast. That was why, when the blast came, he threw both his arms in the air, then forward. A massive amount of magic filled the air, more than had ever been used in the entire war.

The moment the two fronts of magic made contact, both Harry and Voldemort were thrown back. Neither hurt by the deep landings. So much magic surrounded each of them, countless of hours of rituals and spells that they were almost impossible to kill.

Again, Harry threw his magic at Tom, his grin widening as his opponent was buried under a few tons of earth and stones from the ruins of what had been Hogwarts.

For hours and hours, their battle raged, neither getting the upper hand. For hours, neither of them had touched the ground, keeping to the air with the aid of magic. Fighting in the air was better. There was nothing they could run into.

Tom smirked slightly as he suddenly ascended, dodging Harry's blast of focused magic. With an impossible speed, he sent blast after blast at Harry, knocking the teen back with each one. Shortly afterwards, however, Harry began responding in kind, sending his own blasts to intercept Tom's.

Eventually, the blasts lost their definition, becoming a single stream of pure, focused magic, emitting from their hands, and meeting in the middle, straight above the Hogwarts lake. The standstill lasted only seconds, but for them, it felt like hours. They were both wielding more magic than everything in Britain combined, and the strain of such a feat began showing its signs.

With a sudden movement, Harry threw his hands towards the ground, his gesture mimicked by Voldemort. For a brief few seconds, twin bores of magic dug into the waters of the lake. They connected at a point deep under the surface of the boiling waters, just as both Harry and Tom stopped sending it.

Everything exploded.

--

It was frightened. It had shot dark ink all around it, scaring away everything, but the source of its fright would not go away. It was above, and the Giant Squid could sense it. Huge amounts of power were wielded a bare hundred feet above it, and the urge to curl in fright, to run away was almost over-powering. And it didn't have anyplace to run to.

That was why, when the magic suddenly came towards it, it spread its tentacles everywhere, prepared to accept it's death. Giant Squid were smart, as well as highly magical creatures. That was why, when it felt the magic slam into him, and having a very opposite effect than it'd expected, the Squid did something totally uncharacteristic.

It struck out at the source of his fright.

--

Harry let himself fall to the ground, eyeing the still-boiling waters of the lake. All his magical senses were yelling at him to run away, to hide, but it was ridiculous. Nothing and nobody besides Voldemort had any chance of defeating him.

That was why he was stunned into inaction by the large tentacle that came out of the lake and wrapped around him. It was obviously squeezing him with considerable strength, although he was not affected by it. On the other side of the lake, he saw that Tom was in the same condition he was in.

Quickly, he decided to take advantage of this and perhaps gain an advantage over Voldemort. Just as he called his magic to him, the slightly calmer waters of the lake started climbing higher on the bank, eventually spilling on the burnt ground that surrounded it.

And out of the foaming waters exited a creature from a nightmare. It was still growing, and Harry was soon dwarfed by the size of the tentacle wrapped around him. Indeed, it was only moments before it was twice as thick as him, completely obscuring his vision, and more importantly, keeping him completely incapable of the movement and little gestures that were vital for the manipulation of magic.

Before the tentacle uncoiled and he lost consciousness caused by lack of air, he allowed himself a morbidly amused thought. _Strongest wizard in the world, and I'm beaten by a fish._

--

Once the sense of danger stopped coming from the two very small lumps of human flesh, the Squid tried to settle down and relax, as it was wont to do when not hungry. It was at that moment that it discovered that it had no lake anymore. Or rather, that it didn't fit in the lake anymore.

With an annoyed spray of dark ink that flooded what had remained of Hogsmeade, the Squid looked around, extending the tentacles, looking for water. It could function outside water for a while, but it was still a creature of the deep.

So the tentacles spread, even as the Squid gained more and more in height and girth. The twin burst of magic had imbued it with enough magic to enable it to use it, even if it did not understand it. So it spread its tentacles in all directions, looking for water.

--

In space, on the manned station, a man was excitedly talking into a microphone, all the while keeping his eyes locked on the monitor in front of him, occasionally glancing through the small window set right next to the monitor.

The last message he said, before fainting, was, "Yes, it's visible with the free eye. It's larger than the island. God save us."

--

Twenty years later, marine expert Jenny Fisch was preparing for her second attempt to dive down to what was officially known as "Great Britain", and was unofficially referred to as "Britlantis".

She hoped that this dive would end better than the last one, which had culminated by her being lifted out of the water by a giant tentacle and deposited safely in her ship.


End file.
